Lazos irrompibles
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: Ririchiyo toma una decisión radical, pero tiene su dolorosa razón... lazos que conectan mas allá de la vida, le llevaran a revivir un amor perdido. -Actualización primer cap!-
1. Chapter 1

Daniela: Hi! una nueva historia de un anime que me fascino T¬T... (Miketsukami-kun *¬*) En fin, espero os guste, ya que solo así continuare. Bye-ne!

**Discaimer: Los personajes de Inu x Boku SS, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su fabuloso autor Kokoa Fujiwara (gracias por tan hermoso manga TuT), solo la trama y personajes extra son de exclusiva creación mía (mi extraña mente de mil y un facetas XD). **

Prologo:

El viento balanceaba las grises cortinas de la habitación, que hace ya dos días se mantenía en penumbras. Ririchiyo se había internado en ella, luego de que su mundo se destruyera…

Tendida en la cama, abrió con pereza sus hinchados y ojerosos ojos. Una simple manta, es lo que intentaba ocultar su delgado cuerpo. Sentada ya sobre el frio colchón, se observo a sí misma, asimilando su propia decadencia. Sus bragas con encaje, dejaban a la vista aquella blanca piel, que alguna vez él toco. Entonces sintió ganas de llorar aun más, pero sus lágrimas se habían secado.

Se volvió a tender, y observo el gris techo. Nada sería igual, su vida se había ido con él. Durante aquellos largos minutos de soledad, pensó en lo que había sido su vida, en su única felicidad junto a él. Sin Miketsukami nada tenía sentido, ni el futuro, ni la vida… Entonces lo comprendió. La figura difusa de su amado perro-sirviente le esperaba a los pies de la cama, con su sonrisa brillante…

Se levanto y fue hasta su escritorio, no podía simplemente marcharse, aun tenia personas que le apreciaban. Tomo un colorido papel de su cajón y comenzó a escribir.

A quien lea:

Desde que puedo recordar, mi vida fue solitaria. Alejada de mis padres y mí hermana, todo por nacer y ser como nuestro ancestro. Siempre desee una vida feliz, sentir el amor de mi familia, ser una humana más normal... y solo halle a una persona que parecía comprenderme. Debo admitir, que en mi corazón sabía que Kagerou no era quien intercambiaba correspondencia conmigo. De alguna forma, en el fondo sabía que Miketsukami-kun era aquel sujeto que dio luz a mis días.

En este momento, no sé realmente cuanto tiempo a transcurrido, ni cuantas lagrimas e derramado. Solo ciento un profundo vacio, aun cuando manche mis manos con la sangre del culpable, me siento... insatisfecha. No soy capaz de ver alguna fortuna en mi camino...

Desde el momento en que me percate de mis reales sentimientos hacia él, cada día intente volverme aun más mujer, aun más apta para cuidar de su frágil corazón... El día en que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron por primera vez, ese hermoso día, supe que mi vida no tendría sentido sin su existencia... y tenía razón.

Hoy, a pesar del dolor, pienso fríamente en el mañana, en los días dejados atrás, en su maldito afán de protegerme... si tan solo hubiese llegado antes... si aquel... aquel desgarrador segundo no hubiese avanzado... ahora estaría aquí, abrazándome con fuerza, perdiéndome en su calor, en sus brazos que tantas noches me cobijaron.

No siento fuerza en mi alma y corazón, para continuar con esta vacía vida. Quiero estar a su lado, quiero amarle sin importar nada. Pero no piensen que soy débil, ya que en verdad… se que un día nos volveremos a amar, un día estaré nuevamente con Soushi… y hacia allá voy, a sus brazos nuevamente.

Por favor, cuiden de Shouta. Sé que le brindaran todo el cariño que nosotros recibimos.

Les quiere, Shirakiin Ririchiyo.

Cerro el sobre, lo dejo sobre la mesa, contemplando con cierto pesar sus últimas palabras. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces Sorinosuka le había dicho, que era más honesta en el papel, pero… esa sería la última.

Fue hasta su cama, que tantas veces compartió con Soushi, y sentada ahi vislumbro nuevamente a su amado, que intentaba en vano tocarla. Solo era su imaginación, lo sabía, pero deseaba fuese real. Volvió a levantarse, para buscar uno de sus vestidos, si iba a partir no sería desnuda. Ya vestida volvió a sentarse, cansada ya de respirar, de moverse… no perdió tiempo y tomo entre sus manos el frasquito que había ocultado durante largos años en su baño. Lo miro un tanto infeliz. Lo había comprado en secreto, como último recurso si llegaba a lastimar a quien amaba, pero… la causa de su uso sería diferente.

Sin dudar más, destapo el frasco y bebió de un sorbo su contenido. Nadie le detendría, para cuando fueran a verle, ya seria tarde. Se dejo caer en la cama, y ahí se vio en sus ojos, una última mirada…

Un potente fuego quemaba su vientre, pero lo soporto el dolor, su vista ya nublada derramo las últimas lágrimas, y una única palabra salió de sus labios… Soushi… como ella siempre quiso llamarle, como le llamaba en la intimidad…

* * *

**Recuerden;** si les gusta diganme, o no la continuare, y no... no es amenaza ¬_¬ aun no termino las de inuyasha y shugo chara...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola, al fin continuare con esta trama n.n Así que, como saben... no es apta para menores de edad, o de mentes inocentes nwn

**Discaimer: Los personajes de Inu x Boku SS, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su fabuloso autor Kokoa Fujiwara (gracias por tan hermoso manga TuT)... solo la trama y personajes extra son de exclusiva creación mía.**

Capitulo I

Los autos hacían resonar sus bocinas y la gente caminaba con prisa por las calles de la ciudad. Entre las alumnas de la academia femenina "Shiisa no hana", una joven de largos cabellos negros, observaba con indiferencia hacia el semáforo. El brillante rojo parpadeo y cambio. Camino con seguridad, cruzando la calle sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Hace mucho dejo de importarle el mundo. Todo se centraba en ella y su pequeña pero amada familia.

Sus padres, Yuichi Tamura y Kurumi Hatoyama. Trabajaban gran parte del día en el bufet de abogados T&H, fundado por ambos. Apasionados por las leyes, poco podían disfrutar a su única hija, pero aun así les amaba.

Se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas, que se habrían hacia la majestuosa estructura de la academia. Una enorme y hermosa mansión con un gran jardín en la entrada y un hermoso lago artificial. Ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Shiisa no hana no era una simple academia para niñas, aquel lugar era una de la mas importantes academias para jóvenes promesas del país. Y ella, Ririchiyo Tamura, formaba parte del alumnado.

Tenia ya 16 años y esa primavera comenzaba su segundo año de preparatoria. Su cabello negro azulado destacaba entre los castaños y negros corrientes de las demás, ni siquiera las jóvenes de cabellos rubios lograban atraer tantas miradas como ella. Su blanca piel, sus ojos azul violáceos de mirar altivo y su inteligencia, se volvían el centro de la atención femenina.

Camino con seguridad hasta su casillero, luego fue hacia el salón que le correspondía. Las jóvenes no evitaban voltear en su dirección al toparse con ella. Y para ella, ya eran habituales los cotilleos con su nombre que no cesaban hasta terminar las clases, y aun así alguna que otra hablaba de ella fuera de clases. La famosa Ririchiyo Tamura, demostraba ser digna de admirar.

Pero sentada en su escritorio, dejo que su yo interno la regañara. Así jamás podría cambiar. Siempre que hablaba, lo hacia con tal tono de superioridad, que nadie le refutaba, ni regañaba... ni le hablaba después de eso. Para todos a su alrededor, Tamura-san era demasiado buena para ser su amiga. Por lo mismo no tenia.

Las clases avanzaron con normalidad. La misma aburrida normalidad a la que Ririchiyo estaba habituada, y harta. Por lo que a veces se hallaba deseando cosas extrañas, como la llegada de alguien nuevo, aun más llamativo que ella, o incluso algún imprevisto, una revolución, una interrupción de la aburrida vida. Incluso llego a pensar en la posibilidad de algo sobrenatural. Cualquier cosa que quebrara la monotonía.

Se hallaba en la clase de medio día; "economía domestica". Cortaba entonces algunas zanahorias, cuando alzo su vista hacia Roromiya-sensei, quien le miraba con algo mas que curiosidad. Observo a su alrededor, con el cuchillo sobre una zanahoria, notando que era la única que observaba a la sensei. Volvió a mirarla, y ella le dedico una sonrisa triste disfrazada de dulzura.

Continuo su labor un tanto confundida. Siempre se sentía extraña frente a la mujer de cortos cabellos rosa, pero aquella mirada le lleno de sensaciones nuevas. Sensei parecía conocerla muy bien, incluso una ves, en que había quemado parte de la comida y se obligaba a comer los restos que sus compañeras no querían Ella le había hecho silenciosa compañía, para luego darle un caramelo.

La extraña mujer siempre aparecía donde menos lo esperaba, y lo único que Ririchiyo sabia de ella, era que tenia dos hijos. La única información que rondaba por la academia, y que inevitablemente llego a sus oídos. Dos apuestos hijos que cursaban primero y segundo de secundaria. Demasiado extraña y bella.

Se quedo a lavar los utensilios, siendo la ultima. Vio como Roromiya-sensei escribía en un cuaderno, sin prestar atención a su presencia. Se molesto un poco por su propia lentitud, pero cuando finalmente se dirija a la puerta para marcharse.

-Nos vemos, Roromiya-sensei. -Se despedía. La mujer alzo la vista y le miro con la tranquilidad habitual-.

-Nos vemos, Chiyo-tan -Contesto, desconcertandola un poco-.

"¿Chiyo-tan?", desde cuando le llamaba así Parpadeo varia veces evitando mirarla, y se dirijo a la puerta. Pero se topo de frente con un rubio hombre de ojos azules. Este le miro un tanto desconcertado, provocando una cierta sensación de angustia en su pecho.

-Watanuki... -Hablo Roromiya tras la pelinegra-.

-Karuta -El hombre rodeo a Ririchiyo y se acerco a la peli rosa-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunto-.

-Me llamaron por Kenta, ya que... tuvo una pelea -Respondió con cierto enojo-.

-¿Y Hayato-kun? -Pregunto nuevamente, con esa calmada voz habitual-.

-Esta bien, no intervino ni nada... -El hombre volteo y se topo nuevamente con los violáceos ojos de Ririchiyo-.

Al intercambiar miradas, la pelinegra desvió la vista con un leve sonrojo y salio hacia el pasillo lo mas rápido que pudo. Aquel hombre le era demasiado familiar, tanto o mas que Roromiya-sensei.

Lo que ella no sabia, y ni siquiera sospechada, es que ese hombre en realidad es el esposo de Roromiya-sensei, Watanuki Banri. Esta no utilizaba el apellido de su esposo por cuestiones familiares, pero aun así estaban casados y tenían dos hermosos hijos... Y también, guardaban un gran secreto.

Terminaron las clases y se dirigió con habitual aburrimiento hacia la salida de la academia. Todo un aburrido día, con un pequeño encuentro extraño, pero aun así, aburrido. Camino por unos minutos a su habitual compás tranquilo, adentrándose de a poco en el parque cercano a la academia. Todo demasiado común.

Hasta que un sonido casi como un grito, llamo su atención. Eso quebraba su normalidad tan solo con haberle escuchado. Intento encontrar el lugar del que provenía. El sonido se desvaneció y menos de un minuto después, una especie de rugido lleno el lugar. Las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí, también le oyeron y se detuvieron al igual que ella, buscando el lugar del que provenía.

Una sombra salio de entre los arboles a una velocidad sorprendente, hasta detenerse a pocos metros de Ririchiyo. Aquella "cosa" chorreaba sangre. Su forma era muy similar a un pequeño oso, pero su mirada, que fue a dar con la de ella, era mas bien humana.

Una segunda sombra apareció, avalanzandose sobre esta "cosa", en un brusco movimiento que termino por exprimir los últimos chorros de sangre que poseía. Esa "cosa" dejo de moverse aplastada por la segunda figura... Era un chico, un joven de no mas de 16 años.

El chico le miro. Ella estaba demasiado asustada y sorprendida. Sus miradas cruzadas cavaron hondo en la frágil esencia de Ririchiyo. De alguna forma, sabia quien de quien se trataba. Aquel cabello plata, esos ojos... azul y dorado...

-Soushi... -Susurro-.

Un fuerte viento la envolvió y por reflejo se cubrió. Una mano sujeto su rostro con delicadeza y se vio en los profundos ojos del chico.

El calor que sentía de aquella mano, el anhelo y deseo de esa mirada. El tacto de aquellos labios. Un dulce beso desvaneció su conciencia como un suspiro, pero no sentía miedo, ella en verdad deseaba ese tacto.

Al alejarse y ver nuevamente aquellos ojos, las ansias de aferrarse a ese ser que creyó perdido, fueron interrumpidas por la cruda realidad.

- ¡Aléjate de ella, perro! -La voz de un hombre tras ella, resonó con fuerza-.

Observo entonces lo ocurrido, se hallaba en el suelo, envuelta en los fuertes brazos del chico, que ahora dirija una fría mirada al hombre. No pudo evitar pensar en su parecido a un perro.

- ¡Que la sueltes! -De entre sus oscuras ropas, el hombre saco un arma y comenzó a lanzar disparos en su dirección-.

Ririchiyo creyó que alguna bala le lastimaría sin embargo, el chico la cargo y se movió con rapidez sin recibir rasguño alguno. "No es humano", pensó la confundida joven.

-Volveré... -Le susurro y luego de dejarla en el suelo, mientras el hombre recargaba el arma, huyo hacia el bosque siendo perseguido casi de inmediato-.

Ya sola, en el frió suelo, observo a su alrededor. Las pocas personas que transitaban cerca, y que al igual que ella observaron con extrema sorpresa y espanto lo ocurrido, se hallaban tiradas en el piso. Su corazón latía desenfrenado. Vio en su reloj de muñeca, no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos. Demasiado extraño.

Entonces, su rostro se enrojeció gravemente. Aquel chico le había robado su primer beso... o más bien se lo había dado en bandeja.


End file.
